


10:12pm

by rose_serenity



Category: A.C.E, A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Ex Boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 21:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rose_serenity/pseuds/rose_serenity
Summary: Junhee comes back to an empty apartment but where were you?A little argument all from a misunderstanding & loving each other too much.





	10:12pm

**Author's Note:**

> some Junhee fluff to attack my Bestfriend 
> 
> Also I have nothing against Gyu he is a sunshine puppy.

10:12pm  
Junhee unlocked the door after coming home from practice, to a surprisingly quiet apartment. You had given him a spare set of keys after the rest of his members, more specifically the maknaes would constantly scream that “PDA was too much for their poor innocent eyes-” not that you minded giving him a second place to call home. He put his bags down calling out for you in the process. Kicking off his shoes he made his way into the kitchen to find a plate of food and a note taped on top. 

‘Hey love, you’re probably reading this note because I’m not home, I’m at the cafe meeting Mingyu, we had somethings to talk about and he asked to meet. Please don’t be mad. I love you and you forever xo - Your princess’

Jun crumpled up the note, his body already getting warmer with anger. Mingyu? Your ex Mingyu? The guy that had broken your heart Mingyu? Why was he back and more importantly why was he asking to meet you? He pulled out his phone ready to send you a reply to the note but he stopped himself. He trusted you, he always has. He sighed. He’d just have to suck it up and wait for you to get back home, you wouldn’t be more than a couple of hours right?

1:37am

You unlocked the door, slowly tip-toeing in because of the late hour. You hadn’t meant to stay out that long with Mingyu but after his members turned up to surprise you too, time just slipped away. You had only agreed to go because, despite everything that had happened, you were childhood friends first. Not to mention the fact Vernon was like a little brother to you and he had been talking Mingyu's ear off about “you broke up with her not us why should we have to suffer?”. Once you had talked everything through and the boys turned up, Mingyu left to go to the studio not wanting to overstep the boundaries of having you back in his life to some degree. Vernon and Seungkwan had done everything but kiss your shoes to get you to take them to karaoke and well…here you were at 1 am sneaking back into your apartment. You had seen Jun’s shoes at the door and smiled at the fact he had come home to you after practice instead of the dorm. A small wave of guilt took over because you weren’t there to greet him with the usual hug. You set your bag down on the table and walked into your earth angel boyfriend fast asleep, he looked so peaceful. How did you ever get this lucky? 

You got changed out of your day clothes, slipping into Jun’s t-shirt he had left out for you, a small tradition that had come about once he started sleeping over. You walked over to your side of the bed, slipping under the covers trying not to wake your sleeping boyfriend but you couldn’t help but place a small kiss on his exposed shoulder. Just as you were about to roll over Jun started to stir.

“I didn’t mean to wake you love, I couldn’t help myself” you whispered.

“Yeah, really couldn’t help yourself” he grumbled back, sleep still in his voice. You were taken aback slightly, what was that supposed to mean?

“What?”

“Nothing, I’m tired let’s just sleep.” He whispered tightening the cover around himself.

“Hey come on what's wrong love, you’re not mad at me for today are you?” Your voice coming up to a normal level. It was clear he was awake so there was no need to whisper.

“Why would I be mad that you stayed out until 1 am with your ex? With someone that treated you like dirt. Why would I be mad at that?” Sarcasm dripping in his voice. He removed himself from under the covers, grabbing a sweatshirt on his way to the kitchen. You got out of bed and followed him quietly.

“So you don’t trust me now is tha-“

“I trust you, of course, I trust you baby, it's him I don’t trust.”

“But trusting me should be enough to know I would never ever THINK about anything happening ever again”

“So what am I meant to think with you being out that late? I come home from practice, I come back to YOU and where are you? With him. What's the difference to me staying out with my ex, you’d flip if I had stayed out with her” His voice raising slightly, clear with emotion. It was clear he was upset over a small harmless meeting and the emotions had gotten to you as well so you couldn’t help but bite back

“The difference Junhee is he was my FRIEND first. She just wants to jump you. But I also trust you enough to never hurt me in that way. Gyu wanted to patch things up because he knows I’m happy with you and he respects that.” You said tears forming in your eyes, you couldn’t help but notice his eyes roll at the mention of Mingyu’s nickname.

“Then why were you out for so long hm?”

“Because Vernon and Seungkwan came to surprise me and they wanted to go to karaoke so we did! Or do you have a problem with me hanging out with anyone from the male species now?”

“Coffee AND karaoke, yeah that's seems real harmless doesn’t it.” Your boyfriend scoffed walking into the living room. Tears now freely falling from the pair of you.

“He went home Jun! Mingyu and I talked and then Vernon, Seungkwan and I went to karaoke. Gyu respected the boundaries and knew it would have been too much too soon. Why are you being so nasty about all of this?” You said standing in front of him.

“Because I don’t want to lose you!”, he finally raises his voice, almost scaring you in the process, “Because I’ve seen what he did to you, how he treated you, but I also know how in love you used to be before me. How could I not be terrified that you’d go back to him, that you would leave me.” Jun said sinking down to the floor, tear in his own eyes. 

You walked over to him and knelt down running your fingers through his soft hair. You were both freely crying now and all from a misunderstanding. You put your hand under his chin, raising his face to look at you.

“Junhee, I love you. More than I will ever be able to express or put into words. You are my ball of sunshine, my smile, my best friend. I’m so lucky to have you. How could ever think of leaving my home?”. Jun stared back at you trying to process the words that had just come out of your mouth. 

You took the silence as a sign to kiss him on the forehead and intertwine your hands, pulling him up from the floor. You both walked back to the bedroom the only sound that could be heard was your light footsteps and the occasional sniffle. You both climbed into bed quietly. You rolled over to face the wall, but not before Jun had wrapped his arms around you, entangling your bodies as if it were the only way to keep you together. You knew what he wanted to say so you beat him to the punch.

“I love you too Junhee,” you whispered into the darkness.

The arms around your wait tightened in response as you both drifted off to sleep.


End file.
